


Starry sky

by Egwene



Series: The fifth Turtle [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egwene/pseuds/Egwene
Summary: Venus has planned a special date for her and Leo on his Mutation day. Will it go according to plan?





	Starry sky

Starry sky  
Streets flashed by in a haze, visible in a orange, electrical light now that the sun had set completely behind even the smallest buildings. Even so the air was unusually warm for the season, and Venus enjoyed it as it hit her face while she ran at top speed towards the building where she’d arranged the meeting place. She ran because she loved the sense of flying every time she jumped over a gap, but also to keep the nerves from building.

She prepared to round a water cistern to head east the remaining rooftops, but gave a cry of surprise when someone grabbed her from behind as she passed it. That someone spun her around a full circle before he sat her down with a bright smile, laughing smuggly for having managed to frighten her. She hit Leo kind of hard on his plastron, but couldn’t help her own smile spreading.

“What did you do that for?” she tried to scold him. He chuckled in response as he grabbed her wrist in midair to refrain her from landing another hit.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. I heard you coming when I was about to head out your way to look for you.”

“Why would you come looking for me? I’m here earlier than planned.”

“I know... “ Leo dropped his voice as he wrapped his arms around her shell and put his snout against hers, “I just missed you…”

Venus smiled as she stared into his deep blue marbles, making her hands wander upwards to caress his neck and play with the tails of his bandana. Their lips met, and Leo pressed her body against his as the kiss deepened. Venus let herself get absorbed by the moment as his tongue performed that sensual dance which always made her knees go weak. Eventually she broke it and turned away from him with a wink.

“Come on!” she urged before she took off in high speed.

“Where’re we going?” Leo asked curiously as he followed behind Venus who was heading into unfamiliar quarters.

“You’ll see”, was all she would give him in a teasing tone, so he remained patient while he trailed after her from shadow to shadow with a smile that played in the corners of his mouth.

He couldn’t help wondering about her plans. Today was his and his brother’s Mutation day, and only a couple of hours ago they’d been celebrating it in the lair with their friends and a magnificent cake Mikey had made. April and Casey had given him all the ingredients he could use to bake something without worms or algae, but he had had to promise in return to stick to conventional flavors without adding anything of his own to the recipes.

The result had been terrific, and Venus’ gifts had certainly been the cherry on top. Donnie had received a box full of stuff from the military dump where she’d spent weeks fishing around for complicated gear that she couldn’t understand, but apparently the genius had been able to by the jubilant look he’d had on his face. Raph had been very pleased with a homemade gift certificate stating that it could be exchanged for a guaranteed Kiss free Day, which meant that Venus and Leo wouldn’t lock lips for twenty-four hours where the red-clad turtle could happen to see it. Raph had laughed when Leo had protested, stating that he hadn’t agreed to any such certificate. Venus had nuzzled him and promised that she would make it up to him, almost causing Raph to use his present immediately. Mikey had almost fainted when he unwrapped a copy of the video game Mega Martial Mash up, which April had helped her find in a second hand-store. But when it came to Leo she had only whispered conspiratorially that he would get his gift later that night after she’d been able to check up on her father.

So here he was, on his way to an unknown destination and with no other clues to what Venus was up to. Eventually she made a halt on the current rooftop, scanned the streets below for any signs of life before she jumped down and climbed a tall, beautiful metal fence that enclosed a small park.

When Leo landed on the other side next to her, she took his hand and led him to a group of trees in the middle, further shielding them from the outside world, but with a clear view of the starlit sky above that provided them with enough light.

“So… what d’you think?” she asked him. Leo took a moment to absorb his surroundings, the stillness and the fragrances from late-blooming flowers.

“It’s an amazing place”, he replied with a smile. 

Venus flashed her teeth and walked up to him. She surprised him by attacking his lips and taking the lead. Not that Leo minded at all, it was just very unlike her.

After a while she sat down in the soft grass and pulled at his hand to get him to do the same. When he lowered himself he watched her closely, the fine-limbed turtle seemed determined but shy at the same time. Her hands told him that she was eager, but her glance kept shifting as if she was unsure of what to do. He grabbed her smaller hand to stop it from fidgeting and used his other to wind her light-blue braid around his palm to get her attention by gently tugging her head in an angle that made her look straight into his eyes. She was nervous, it was obvious. He softly placed a kiss on her knuckles.

“Okay, will you tell me what this is all about?” he asked in soft whisper. Red spots appeared immediately on both of her cheeks.

“I… ehm… I’ve… been thinking, for a long time what to give you, on your Mutation day”, she began shyly. Leo shook his head with a smile playing on his lips.

“You know you don’t have to give me anything.”

“And you know I want to”, she quickly responded, letting a finger trace from his cheek down his neck, and further down his plastron. “So… I was thinking, that maybe we could… tonight....”

When it finally dawned on Leo what Venus was trying to say he instantly felt his cheeks heat up to match hers. She used the moment to her advantage to spring on him again, pushing him back on his carapace and ran her hands all over his plastron as she claimed his lips in a feverish kiss before she invaded his mouth with her wrestling tongue. His blood went straight to boil as she pushed all of his triggering buttons, the light biting on the top of his plastron, the stroking along his sensitive sides and the caressing of his inner thighs, not to mention his swelling bulge. His breathing increased in pace with his urge to touch her as well. 

In an instant he flipped her over onto her back, which made her freeze. Leo hesitated, but soon she grabbed hold of his neck and pulled him down towards her into another kiss. As he rolled his tongue against hers he felt her relax once more, and he started caressing her chest, gently tugging at the cloth that covered her fascinating curves.

He knew her breasts were nowhere near as soft as a human’s, but her plastron was softer than his. Where his front felt like a solid plate, hers was more like leather, yet not. It was hard enough to provide some protection from sharp objects, but when he squeezed it earned him a moan that sent a shiver through him. Leo trailed a line of kisses down her neck to search for that magic spot in the hunt for more pleasured sounds coming from her throat. 

When he found it he was instantly rewarded with a faint whimpering. Venus flung her arms around his shell as far as she could reach and pressed his weight down upon her, silently begging him for more. Leo was eager to give what she asked for, and kissed her harder with his endeavoring tongue while gracing her sensitive skin with his teeth.

It made her pant heavily. Soon she was unable to prevent the aroused sounds from escaping her, which in turn urged him on even more, sucking, kissing and caressing. Venus started writhing in pleasure underneath him, almost causing Leo to lose his mind. He would never fully admit to himself how much he was turned on by that dominating feeling as he mildly pressed her down to keep her from escaping his grasp. He felt his bulge swell to a point where it hurt almost unendurably.

“Ah….oooh….”

The noises that emanated from Venus’ throat had his head spinning. He wanted her, wanted to take her so badly… He felt his member escape the slit, unable to hold it in any longer. Where he lay on top of her it dropped down and was pressed against her inner thigh.

Venus tensed up, like a deer caught in a headlight, but very quickly resumed her stroking and sought his lips to cover up the minor interruption. Leo, on the other hand, brought himself to a full stop.

“Wait...” he croaked as he furiously wrestled with his primitive instincts and drew back away from her, far enough to break all physical contact. For a moment he stood an all four panting heavily while Venus sat up with an alarmed expression.

“Leo, what’s wrong?” she demanded with a touch of panic as he sat himself down cross-legged with head in his hands.

“I can’t… I can’t do it”, he whispered between deep breaths.

“What d’you mean?” she asked, completely confused as she scrambled closer to lay a hand on his knee. Leo flinched.

“Give me a minute… please, I’m alright, just, a minute…”

Feeling anxious and not knowing what else to do, Venus obliged, but the minute felt like an eternity while she watched him closely, still with her hand stretched out towards him. The bigger turtle continued his slow breathing, seemingly to get his raging emotions under control. She rather sensed than saw his member retreat back into the slit. 

Eventually he took one final deep breath and carefully looked at her. His eyes were still loving, which made her sigh inwardly with relief, but the sadness and regret filled her with dread. What had she done wrong? He slowly reached out to take her offered hand, but didn’t pull her towards him. His gaze became serious.

“Venus, why do you want to be with me tonight?” he asked. The question baffled her.

“Because I love you of course!” she replied, somewhat irritated and creasing her forehead.

“I love you too,” he replied earnestly and without missing a beat, “but I have for a long time, so why now?”

Venus shook her head in disbelief, and a little crossly.

“I wanted to do that for you on your Mutation day, why is that so hard to understand?”

Leo shook his head too, once, in mild reproach.

“I don’t think you’re ready.” The comment made her angry.

“How can you say that? I was the one who started, I wanted to!” she exclaimed.

“You flinched, and more than once”, Leo calmly argued.

“Oh, so I don’t get to be a little nervous on my first time?” she retorted heatedly.

“Milo…” Leo suddenly edged closer and took her face steadily between his palms to be able to look deep into her eyes. The sudden closeness hushed her up effectively as she felt their warm breaths mix in the chilling air. “...if this hadn’t been my Mutation day, but an ordinary day, would you still have wanted to do it tonight?”

She wanted to scream “yes”, but his piercing blue eyes demanded a truthful answer. She stiffened as she was forced to acknowledge the tension she’d tried to suppress for the past week as The Day had closed in. 

Venus felt the strain flood out of her, making her muscles relax on the point of collapsing. Leo softened his gaze and carefully gathered her into his arms, her impenetrable fortress. For a long time he held her, only letting go to trail his hand along her light-blue braid on her back. The repetitive motion was very soothing. She sighed.

“I don’t deserve you…” she muttered against his plastron.

“You deserve everything,” he corrected her. She looked up at him.

“But it’s still hard not being ready now that I know that you definitely are.” Leo used his thumb to caress her cheek.

“I’ll wait for a year without complaint if that’s what it takes. I would never forgive myself if I let you give that to me that is supposed to be special for both of us. Besides, my Mutation day’s already special, I’d rather want our first time to turn an ordinary day into an extraordinary.”

Venus giggled a little embarrassed before she kissed him lightly. 

“Stop being so damn perfect.” It made him chuckle.

“Just building on the plus side, never a bad idea,” he grinned, making them both laugh before it ended in another kiss that deepened and had them lying back in the soft grass. After a couple of minutes they cuddled while gazing up at the stars. Leo had his arm around her while Venus used a finger to trail circles on his hard plastron, thinking.

“I’m just curious…”, she began tentatively, “when we’re both ready... is there something, special, you’ve imagined for our first time?”

Leo gave her a sideways glance before he resumed his staring at the sky. His answer came hesitantly.

“I, erhm… I’ve always imagined there would be candles lit…” 

Venus smiled against his plastron, and she didn’t have to lift her head to know that his cheeks were flushed. He cleared his throat.

“What about you? What d’you want it to be like?”

Even though she’d been prepared for the question, she still had to take several breaths before she found the courage to answer. Her fingers trailed along the leather strap across his chest.

“Uhm… I would want us, to be fully undressed... you know, no gear, no pads or cloths…” 

“Okay”, was the serene reply, but her face burned as she continued to trail her finger over his belt. She felt her voice tremble.

“... and no masks…” she added almost in a whisper. Leo found her hand and lifted it so he could kiss her fingers.

“You seem nervous just talking about it”, he stated.

“Well, I guess I am.”

“Why?”

Venus gave it some thought.

“Terrible self-confidence I’d say. Since I first put it on I don’t think I’ve ever shown myself without it, not even when I’ve been sick. It’s been a way of hiding who I am, and what I am.”

“But you shouldn’t feel like hiding who you are, you’re so beautiful,” Leo protested. But Venus merely giggled.

“Of course you’re saying that! I’m your girlfriend.”

“No, not just that,” he sat up to stress his point, “I mean it. Even if there had been a hundred other female turtles I doubt there would’ve been someone as perfect as you. You…” he tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze when she was too embarrassed herself to look at him. “... are perfectly proportionate, have an amazing pattern on your carapace, your skin has a beautiful shade of dark moss, and where me and my brothers have spots here and there, you only have tiny marks the size of grains in a lighter green shade, and your eyes… that color...”, he trailed off while pressing his snout to hers, enforcing what he meant. It was to much for her to bear, but he looked sincere.

“But I’m no human, I don’t have hair…” she tried.

“So? Humans are hairy. I prefer smooth and silky…” he said in a low voice while he trailed a finger along her arm. It made her tremble with delight. She nuzzled him, enjoying the sensation with her eyes closed. When she looked at him next he had leaned his head to the side as if considering something. It made her curious.

“What?” she urged.

“Would you like to try it?

“Try what? Take off our masks?”

Leo nodded, causing her heart rate to double in a second. She swallowed.

“Why now? she asked in a shaky voice. Leo hesitated.

“I just thought… that if we tried it now, there’d be one thing less for you to be nervous about... when we’re ready.”

Venus thought about the suggestion. Her pulse was hammering hard in her chest, but when she looked into those blue marbles she felt how much she loved him, how much she trusted him. A nervous smile cautiously appeared before she whispered “okay”.

At the consent, Leo embraced her lower shell, setting himself fully towards her and slowly arranging his legs into a half-crossed position, lifting her into his lap front to front and guiding her legs to go around him on either side. 

They sat like that for a while, hugging each other with their foreheads pressed together, silently waiting for the right moment to continue.

Leo lifted his hands to the back of his head, loosening the knot just enough to slide the blue mask over his head. Venus didn’t say anything, but he let her take her time to study his face which was so different and yet the same without that strip of fabric.

Eventually she reached for her braid and pulled it over her shoulder. She shyly looked down while she slowly unbraided it with shaky hands. Leo placed a palm over hers, asking a silent permission, which she gave. With the utmost care he unfolded one strand at a time until he reached the top. There he withdrew his fingers, allowing her to take the time she needed before loosening the final knot herself. 

Venus needed several moments before she could get herself to do it. But that’s probably what to expect when about to bare your soul to somebody else. She took a deep steadying breath and forced herself to look Leo straight in the eyes as she removed her cover. He gasped.

From a point right between her eyes there was a mass of light green grains that spread outwards across her face. It was a random pattern, but somehow it seemed to follow the edges of her features in an intricate work of art. At first she had been alarmed by his sudden intake of breath, but when she searched his expression she saw nothing but amazement.

“You’re a starry sky…” he said underneath his breath, causing her heart to leap with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't their first time... When I find the time to keep writing, it probably will be.


End file.
